


Walk On Memories

by exobheyeliner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantastic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobheyeliner/pseuds/exobheyeliner
Summary: They have powers and every one of them needs each other. All they have to do is coming here and walk on memories for 4 year. It's not that long but with a beating-so-fast heart and a boy with so-beautiful-face isn't make it easier.They can fall in love easily.They can fuck outside without being noticed.They can pass their exams with natural powers.But they can't hide their memories. And that's all the matter.





	Walk On Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find here characters Bio's and photos.

              

 

. 


End file.
